


Joel, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Joel.





	1. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a performance, Joel and I miss celebrating Halloween. But he's got a trick up his sleeve.

I groaned as I plopped onto the greenroom floor, prying my character shoes off. The leather stuck to my skin and I had fight back a grimace.

“You can sit on the couch, you know that, right?” Joel asked. I nodded. I got my shoes off and my feet immediately felt twenty times better.

“I couldn't wait to get them off,” I said.

“Are they really that bad? That heel isn't that tall,” he pointed out.

“Did you seriously just ask if me if wearing heels was uncomfortable?” I asked back, giving him a dirty look.

“Okay, I get it.” Slowly, I stood up. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. My feet are just getting used to walking normally again,” I said. “Thank God we came here on our brooms. I don't think I'd be able to walk back to the ferry so soon after performing.”

“So I guess trick-or-treating's out of the question?”

“Why? What time is it?” Joel glanced at his watch.

“One-thirty.” He paused. “I think that answers everything.” I was hoping we'd get done with the show a bit earlier, but I guess we'd missed our chance for trick-or-treating. I mean, I knew there was a strong chance we would, but I couldn't help but hope. But we'd missed our chance to celebrate Halloween.

“Then I guess so,” I replied. Joel sighed and folded his arms.

“You're upset, aren't you?”

“No, I'm fine.”

“You're allowed to be upset, you know,” he said. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the greenroom.

“I told you, I'm not upset -”

“You're so stubborn...”

“Are you honestly calling me stubborn? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?” I retorted. Joel gave my hand a quick squeeze.

“I guess.” Even thought I couldn't see him, I knew he was grinning. When we got to the men's dressing room, he let go of my hand. “Wait here for a moment.” He slipped inside for a brief moment and came back with him stuff, hand rummaging through his duffel bag. “Here.” He pulled out a paper bag and pushed it into my chest. It was kind of heavy.

“What is it?” I asked while opening it. Inside was a good amount of candy, the wrappers glittering in the light. I couldn't help but smile. He had really planned ahead, hadn't he?

“I got us candy just in case we missed trick-or-treating. It looks like it was a good thing I did,” he explained. He pulled out his own bag. “Go get your stuff so we can go eat this.”

“Thank you, Joel.” I gave him a quick peck before going to get my stuff. Even though it was late and I knew I'd be exhausted by the time we got back to our dorms, Halloween wasn't over just yet. There was still time to eat some candy and get into some trouble.


	2. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and I are exchanging presents when he brings up an old childhood memory.

Festive music poured from the gramophone Joel brought over to my dorm as we sat on the floor, wrapped in blankets and presents in front of us. Joel's present to me was neatly wrapped with a pristine red bow on it. I felt kinda bad at my wrap job for his, but then again, it's not my fault wrapping paper is so easy to tear and needs to be constantly touched up with tape. At least the torn sections only showed the cake box and not the cake.

“Open yours first!” I told him. He nodded. Joel ripped off the paper and opened the box underneath. “I know it's not much, but...”

“No, I love it. Thank you,” he reassured me, reaching out for my hand. “I hate to admit it, but you're a great cook.”

“Why do you hate to admit it,” I began heatedly. Joel snorted and kissed the back of my hand.

“You're so easy to rile up,” he teased. I pouted at him, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. “Go ahead and open yours.”

“You don't have to tell me twice.”

“Do you remember when we were kids and we used to go explore Reitz?” he asked as I tore the paper.

“I mean, I do _now,”_ I said. Joel gave me a look and I grinned at him. “Yes, Joel, I remember.” Under the wrapping paper was a simple white box.

“Do you remember the day we were playing in the forest and that bird fought you for your teddy bear?”

“Yes.” I cut the tape and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful teddy bear. I stared at the stuffed animal, tears welling in my eyes. It couldn't have been the same one, but they looked identical.

“It took me forever to track down the maker, but I managed to find him and get you a new one,” Joel told me.

“You did all this for me?” I asked quietly.

“Of course I did. I've been meaning to do this for a while, actually,” he admitted. I threw my arms around his shoulders. I hoped he couldn't tell I was getting emotional.

“Thank you so much, Joel. This is so sweet.” My throat was starting to burn. Joel hugged me tight. His lips pressed against my temple.

“I'm just glad you like it,” he said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed him. We sat there holding each other. I hoped every Christmas would be just as sweet as this one.


	3. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and I run into a strange guy as we leave the cemetery.

I sighed as I sat on the mausoleum floor. Joel walked around the statues, singing. At least I could listen to something nice. We were both studying for final exams and Joel wanted to find somewhere quiet to practice. Not to mention, no one would bother us here. Although, I had to say that sitting in the cemetery made my skin crawl, even if it was during the day. Joel came back to me and grabbed his canister of tea.

“Don't push yourself too hard,” I reminded him softly. He swallowed hard and nodded.

“I won't,” he promised. He sat down beside me, looking over my cheat sheets. “How's your studying going?”

“It's going fine,” I replied. “But I could use a break.”

“Same. How about we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat before heading back?” he suggested.

“I think that sounds great.” We packed up our things and headed out of the mausoleum. As we walked through the cemetery, a guy I didn't recognize emerged from the trees and started walking towards us. Joel grabbed my hand, fingers lacing with mine. It was so nice to feel his warmth. The guy seemed to notice us and made a beeline for us, a friendly smile on his face. The sunlight caught the purple highlights in his dark hair so beautifully. Not to mention he was fairly pretty in the first place.

“Hey there,” he called out. As we met face to face, I noticed he had sparkling, mischievous eyes. Not to mention he was wearing a uniform I didn't recognize. But then again, our school allowed foreign exchange students to wear the uniforms from their old schools, so I figured he must be from abroad. “I don't think I've seen either of you before.”

“Must be different classes,” I shrugged.

“Must be. I'm Nox,” he introduced himself. As we shook hands, Joel introduced us. “What year are you two?”

“We're just about to become Duos,” I told him.

“Nice. I'm graduating in a couple weeks. A shame we never had classes together,” Nox said. He acted so nonchalant and friendly. Immediately, I felt at ease with him. “So, what are you guys doing out here?”

“We were in the mausoleum studying,” I responded.

“Is that what we're calling it now?” Nox teased. My face flushed and my cheeks were burning.

“I'm a spellsinger and I wanted somewhere quiet and private to practice,” Joel stepped in. Thank goodness; I was practically useless as I tried to will my cheeks to stop being red. Nox's eyes widened for a moment.

“A spellsinger? I didn't know we had one at the Academy,” he said.

“I don't like the spotlight,” Joel replied. Nox laughed, nodding.

“Understandable.”

“What are you doing down here?” Joel inquired.

“Oh, the Prefects realized the mausoleum was unlocked and asked me to go lock it for them.” Nox held up a ring of keys.

“Then we won't keep you,” I piped up. We started walking away when I realized something. “Wait, why wouldn't Prefect Klaus just send Sigurd or Randy to lock up the mausoleum?!” I looked back and saw no one there. It was as if he was never there. Joel sighed in exasperation.

“I guess we should go report this to Klaus,” he said. As we hurried to the Prefect's office, I couldn't help but look back. I could have sworn I saw a figure stealing into the mausoleum. Whether it was Nox, I wasn't sure. But something told me I hadn't seen the last of him.


	4. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize I need to buy a bed that can actually fit two people.

The air in our bedroom was hot as I slowly woke up. Even with just a sheet on me, it was way too hot. It stuck to my bare skin and coupled with my sweaty pajamas sticking to me, it was even hotter than it should've been. The other sliver of my bed was empty. Joel must've already woken up. Despite my parents passing several years ago, I hadn't taken the master bedroom. It felt... weird, to say the least.

We'd been sleeping in my small twin bed. It had never been an issue when we were kids, but now that we were bigger, it was an issue. Sometimes, Joel would go sleep on my parents' old bed, just to have some room. Obviously, that wasn't the best, so maybe it was time to upgrade. I changed into some dry clothes before heading to the living room. Joel was there, windows open to let in the cool breeze, sitting on the couch and reading a book. I went over and pecked him on the forehead, murmuring a "good morning."

"More like 'good afternoon.' It's almost one," he said with a frown.

"Have you been up long?" I asked, sitting beside him. Joel put one of my hair ribbons in between the pages to keep track of his place before shutting the book.

"No. I only woke up an hour ago. It was getting hot in your room," he told me.

"Yeah, the heat woke me up too." I paused. “I'm thinking of switching beds with parents'.”

“I mean, I'm not saying no, but why the change?” he asked.

“My bed's too small for the two of us. We need something bigger and my parents' bed is a lot bigger. There will be more than enough room for us.”

“But your parents bought that bed before either of us were born. It's older than we are. If we're going to get a bigger bed, we should get a new one altogether,” he pointed out.

"That's a good point. Are you up for a shopping trip today?" Joel melodramatically sighed, but nodded. I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, so much enthusiasm."

"It's a necessary shopping trip, but it's still a shopping trip," he explained, frowning. But I still couldn't stop giggling.

"Okay. Let me grab something to eat and then let's go."

"Sounds good." I got up and headed into the kitchen when the situation really hit me. We were going furniture shopping as if we were a married couple. I mean, I knew Joel and I were going to get married someday; that was always the plan. But this just made it feel so real. Like we were already married and fixing up our home.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. There would be time to be all lovey-dovey like that. I glanced back at Joel, who was reading again. But then again, we were already living together. Would married life be any different? We'd still be doing chores, doing on dates, spending time together, sleeping in the same bed. How was marriage going to change our lives? The thought was almost depressing.

 _Breathe._ I took a deep breathe and tried to think of something else. This wasn't something to ruminate on. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. For now, I just had to worry about making food and brainstorming what kind of bed I wanted.


	5. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Joel and I are searching for missing sheet music, a Jack-o'-Lantern decides to torment us.

I hummed to myself as I finished carving the last of the pumpkins. They weren't masterpieces, but they were something. Besides, there was going to be a lot of them so people probably wouldn't notice how less than stellar these looked. The only thing left to do was to put these all in carts and wheel them down to the auditorium.

The door opened and Joel basically ran in. He didn't say hell or anything. He just ran over to his desk and started pulling drawers open and rifling through his things. I went over to him, peering at him over the wood desk.

“Uh, is everything okay?” I asked tentatively.

“No. The choir's supposed to start rehearsing in a half hour, but our organ player lost his sheet music. I need to find my extra copy...” he explained, not even looking up once. Joel groaned and slammed the drawer shut.

“Maybe it's in the music room?” I suggested.

“I just came from there. Besides, the sheet music is mine. I'm not gonna leave it somewhere where someone will think it's the school's, or something,” he said. He got up and started heading to the backroom. “I know it has to be in here.”

“Um... Okay.” Poor dude looked so stressed I doubted asking to help would be anything. Besides, I had the pumpkins to deal with. I turned back to the pumpkins, ready to load them up when I noticed one had a very short stack of papers in its mouth. “Huh? I didn't decorate you like that...” I knew some of the other guys had used extra things on their pumpkins, so maybe this was one of theirs? I went to grab it when I noticed musical measures printed across the topmost page. Huh. I doubted Joel used his own sheet music to decorate a pumpkin. Maybe Zeus took our stuff again and forgot to get Joel a replacement like he usually did.

“Hey, Joel, I think I found something,” I called out to him. I went to grab the pumpkin when suddenly, it moved. I screamed and stumbled backward, falling onto the ground. The pumpkin made a dash towards the backroom. Joel opened the door and the pumpkin turned back to look at him. It was trapped between us. I scrambled to my knees and slowly inched towards it. If I could grab it, I could get the sheet music.

But when I or Joel would lunge for it, it would move just out of our grasp. I closed more of a distance when Joel ducked into the backroom for a split second. The pumpkin slowly backed away from me when Joel appeared in the doorway, holding a mallet. There was no time to react. He brought it down so hard the pumpkin split into messy pieces. Pumpkin rind hit me in the face, the blunt force hurting me.

“Joel! The heck were you thinking?!” I demanded.

“Crap, are you okay?” He was sitting next to me in seconds. I rubbed the areas of impact. It was going to be sore and I hoped I didn't get any bruises.

“I'll be fine. I just. Ow,” I said. I glanced over at the sheet music. “Is that at least yours?” Joel took a peek over to the stack and visibly relaxed.

“Yeah, that's it. Talk about the worst time to have jack-o'-lantern appear,” he sighed. Suddenly, as he looked behind me, he tensed up again. Not taking his eyes off something, he reached for the mallet again. I turned around and saw another pumpkin starting to move around.

“Wait! You can't just smash it! We need these for decorations!” I argued, but Joel shrugged.

“Do you know how to get rid of them?” He paused and I said nothing. “We won't have a problem with jack-o'-lanterns if we don't have pumpkins.”

“No, Joel, I'm serious! There has to be another w- ” I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he destroyed another pumpkin.

That year, we had no pumpkins at our Halloween party and the Prefect's office was covered in pumpkin rinds.


	6. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and I relax after he's done hosting a karaoke contest.

I gave Joel a small round of applause as he came off the stage. As soon as he got past the wings, his shoulders slumped.

“Why are you clapping? I didn’t do anything,” he said.

“That’s not true! You MC’d the whole karaoke contest on your own! I think that’s pretty cool,” I told him. I stood up from my chair to give him a hug. He practically melted into me. Poor thing must’ve been exhausted.

“I only did it because the other Prefects made me,” he said. “It’s not like I wanted to do it.”

“I know. But hey, you’re done now!” I tried to stay cheery and upbeat for him. He needed a pick-me-up. “So, what do you wanna do now?”

“Let’s go someplace quiet,” he suggested.

“Sounds good to me! Are you hungry?” I grabbed his hand and we left the small auditorium and started wandering through the hallways.

“Yeah. But maybe we can just sneak into the kitchen and get some food,” he said. “I’m tired of being around people that aren’t you.” I giggled a bit.

“All right, let’s go see if there’s anything we can snatch up.” The kitchen was pretty dead when we got there. A few students who had been in charge of cooking had some extra goodies that they were nice enough to let us take, along with a whole jug of apple juice. We made off like bandits and went up to the roof. It was completely empty as we sat down and spread out our food on a bench. We dug into the sweets, and poor Joel was just drinking apple juice like there was no tomorrow.

“Throat hurts?” I asked.

“Yeah. I hate being an MC,” he bemoaned.

“I don’t know. It looks like it’d be fun,” I said. He gave me a skeptical look but said nothing, just shoving a mini cupcake into his mouth. I took that as a victory and grabbed a cookie.

“Maybe next year you can be the MC,” Joel suggested.

“All right, deal,” I told him. “Next year I’ll be the Master of Ceremonies and then maybe we can sneak up here for another picnic.” Joel smiled slightly.

“I wouldn’t mind another picnic like this. It beats being at the party,” he said. Although I loved parties, after all the work I had to do this morning, I couldn’t agree with him more. There was something relaxing about spending time with your partner and something soothing about going into the new year together. Even though we still had an hour left, I figured we’d be up here for quite some time. And I was totally okay with it.


End file.
